dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient Pig Ruins
Ordinary= (during Aporkalypse) |renew = Cannot be destroyed |biome = Plains Rainforest Deep Rainforest Gas Rainforest |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_entrance_small"}} |-| To the Palace= |spawns = (during Aporkalypse) |renew = Cannot be destroyed |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_entrance" / "pig_ruins_exit"}} |-| To the Fountain of Youth= |spawns = (during Aporkalypse) |renew = Cannot be destroyed |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_entrance2" / "pig_ruins_exit2"}} |-| Containing Pherostone= |spawns = (during Aporkalypse) |renew = Cannot be destroyed |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_entrance3"}} |-| Containing Aporkalypse Calendar= |spawns = (during Aporkalypse) |renew = Cannot be destroyed |spawnCode = "pig_ruins_entrance4" / "pig_ruins_exit4" / "pig_ruins_entrance"}} Ancient Pig Ruins are areas introduced in the Hamlet DLC. They can be accessed by entering a Ruinous Entrance, which can be found in the Plains, Rainforest, Deep Rainforest or Gas Rainforest biomes. Clicking on the entrance will transport the player into an Indiana Jones-style temple ruins containing many rooms connected to each other, complete with decorative wall art. Interior Rooms will often include an assortment of hostile mobs like Batilisks, Scorpions, or Vipers, and many rooms will contain Unimportant Pillars, Smashing Pots, or Lost Relics. Some rooms will contain a Wishing Well or statues that can be chiseled for Gold Nuggets. Most rooms are completely dark, with the exception of light emitted from exits and ceiling gaps during Day and Dusk. Ceiling light is typically above an item surrounded by spike traps or above a room full of Grass Tufts and Saplings. Some rooms contain Wall Braziers that can be fueled like a Fire Pit, but are considered uncontrolled fires like a Campfire, potentially burning nearby flammables. When being inside any Ancient Pig Ruins, there is no loss of Sanity in darkness. Connections to Islands Entrances located in the Deep Rainforest and Gas Rainforest biomes will have Creeping Vines covering the entrance, which must be destroyed with a Machete or Shears. The ruins with a Pig statue above the entrance will have a second exit leading to the island with the Palace. The ruins with an artichoke above the entrance will have a second exit leading to the island with the Fountain of Youth. The ruins with a Mant statue above the entrance will have a Pherostone located within them. The ruins with the Ancient Herald statue above the entrance will have a second exit leading to the island with the Aporkalypse Calendar in the ruin located deeper in the island. This ruin is also where the End's Well can be found. The Palace and Fountain ruin entrances are found in Deep Rainforest biomes on the first island and their respective islands. The Pherostone and Aporkalypse ruin entrances are found in the Gas Rainforest biome on the first island. The fifth island (with the Aporkalypse Calendar) has two ruins, both with the Ancient Herald statue. One connects to the first island; while the other contains the End's Well and Aporkalypse Calendar, and is surrounded by several Snaptooth Flytraps in a Set Piece-like fashion. Many of the doorways within these ruins will also be covered by Creeping Vines, which, unlike the ones on the entrances, regrow daily. Pressure Plates .]] Some rooms have Pressure Plates that, upon being activated by the player, followers (including Abigail), or even Shadow Creatures, will close any surrounding doors besides the exit. One or more of these plates must be weighted down with an item to open the doors. Pressure plates may also activate Striking Carvings. Pressure plates that activate doors are either lined up in long rows or in a pattern of five plates, one near each possible doorway and one in the center. Pressure plates that will activate Striking Carvings are typically in a pattern of nine, three equidistant rows of three. Some rooms contain Nasty Spear Traps, which activate automatically or by proximity. Suspicious Cracks Some rooms in the ruins may have a Suspicious Crack in the wall where a door would otherwise be. These cracks can be investigated by using a Magnifying Glass, after which the character will explain whether or not it is concealing a door. The cracked area can be destroyed using Gunpowder, Coconades, Slurtle Slime, a Weather Pain, or by causing a cave-in with a nearby Unimportant Pillar. Upon being destroyed, if there is no door there will be a solid section of wall. If there is a door it will now show up as a pathway on the Ruins map. The hidden rooms will contain pedestals with items that the player can steal. These unique pedestals have no name and cannot be destroyed. If an item is stolen, there is a chance it will spawn an Ancient Spirit. Those items do not replenish. Here the list of items and their chances of appearing. Tips * A good strategy for fighting enemies in the ruins involves using a Torch as a weapon. Setting one on fire will cause it to panic and stop attacking the player, which is helpful due to the limited amount of space in any given room. Do not use this strategy if fighting in a room filled with Grass Tufts and Saplings, as this can quickly form an uncontrollable fire that can kill the player. * Disarming Tools can be used on Striking Carvings to collect a Blow Dart from each one. Disarming all carvings in a room will allow the player to step on that room's pressure plates or chisel its Lost Relics off of their statues without worrying about taking damage. * No room in the ruins will contain both dart-trap-triggering AND door-closing pressure plates. Trivia * Suspicious Cracks used to be able to be opened by using an Axe on them, but this feature was unintendedJason on the Forums: "Yeah, the axe was unintended." and removed on 12/20/2018 update. Gallery Ruins entrance Palace.PNG|Ruins entrance (locked) leading to island with Palace. Ruins entrance Fountain.PNG|Ruins entrance (unlocked) leading to island with Fountain of Youth. Ruins entrance Pherostone.PNG|Ruins entrance (locked) containing the Pherostone. Dart trap plates.PNG|Example of a ruins room with dart traps and 9 pressure plates. Wall Brazier light.PNG|Example of a ruins room lit using only Wall Braziers. Ruins map.PNG|Example map of a fully explored ruins with 2 exits. RWP 237 Hamlet Pig Ruins concepts.png|Concept art of the Ancient Pig Ruins entrance from Rhymes with Play #237. References vi:Ancient Pig Ruins Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable Category:Portal Category:Interiors